Sid
Sid ''(タイソン グロリ, Shido)'' is the protagnist of the Hunter X Hunter ''spinoff. He is a Hunter examinee from a currently unnumbered examination. He is a Black-List Hunter, though he occasionally spins off for more exciting adventures. Appearence Sid is a well-built, tall, and muscular young man with striking black eyes and wild sakura hair. His most defining feature is the scaly scarf, which he apparently found after "killing" a dragon (it is unknown if he was bluffing or not). At the beginning of the series, Sid wears a blue vest with orange trim, along with white shorts with black ties, and black sandals. Later in the series, Sid wears a black shirt with orange trim, missing one sleeve. The rest of his attire remains the same. Sid has a scar on the left side of his neck, though his scarf usually covers it. Personality Sid is an incredibly impusilve person, often deciding things on the spur of the moment, and acting quickly without remorse. As such, Sid doesn't think very much, and this leads most to classify him as a "idiot". This is further enhanced by Sid's tendancy to act according to his gut instinct. Sid is very hyperactive, and has a incredibly short fuse, causing him to blow up angrily at even the slightest provocation. Despite this, Sid is very good at reading others and making friends with even the most incompatible of people. Sid also has a naive trust and believes that all people are basically good, no matter how far they go agianst him. However, Sid does have a breaking point, to where he will personally never forgive the person. Sid is most noted for his inability to swim. Sid can be a bit of perv, as he is easily convinced to sneak into a woman's bath and peek on them. History Plot Combat Nen Abilities Sid is a Transmuter, meaning he can transform his Nen to mimic the properties of another element. Sid maxes out the profession's combat potential, giving his aura the properties and appearence of flame. This allows Sid to punch with fire, absorb fire-based attacks, and even use some Emitter-style abilities that allow him to hurl his flame. *'"Burst" (バースト, Bāsuto)'- Sid concentrates his aura around his fists, then transmutes them into fire, allowing him to punch with a flame-added boost. *'"Rock" (ロック, Rokku)'- Sid, after using Burst, puts both of his hands together, causing his aura to merge. He then brings a doubled flaming punch down on his target. *'"Surge" (サージ, Sāji)'- Sid pulls his aura tight around him, then transmutes it, allowing him to move at incredible fast speeds. This can also be used for defense. *'"Bolt" (ボルト, Boruto)'- Sid begins Rock, then allows his aura to leave his body, causing it to launch down in a massive ball of plasma. Other Skills *'Enhanced Strength''' Sid was recognized as one of the strongest canidates in his Hunter exam, as he easily impressed the judges by breaking a rock with one punch, and lifting up a canidate 5 times bigger than him, then hurling him into a cliff. Sid further increases his strength with his "Burst" technique. *'Enhanced Reflexes' Sid has been shown to be able to dodge even some of the most deadly attacks, mostly by pure instinct. He even dodged a bullet when the barrel of the gun was pointed right at his head, by just allowing his body to collapse. This strange "sixth sense", is very important for his Hunter work. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Transmuter